Field
This disclosure relates generally to electrical circuits, and more specifically, to a continuous-time cascaded sigma-delta analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
Related Art
Continuous-time analog-to-digital converters are commonly used in wireless communications. Multi-rate cascaded continuous-time ADCs provide the advantages of both high speed and high resolution. However, multi-rate cascaded continuous-time ADCs can be difficult to scale and may be power and area inefficient. Therefore, there is a need for a multi-rate cascaded continuous-time ADC that is easier to scale and that provides better power and area efficiency.